


Thanksgiving Cuddles

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A gift for a friend, FAHC, Fem! Jack, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, M/M, Myan - Freeform, team crazy mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: It was a cold Thanksgiving morning, but instead of helping the others with dinner, Ryan and Michael have other plans.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Thanksgiving Cuddles

It was 9 AM on Thanksgiving Day, and the Lads were grouped up in front of the TV to watch the Los Santos Thanksgiving Parade. It wasn't as elegant as other places that had the same tradition, but at least it was something to keep them distracted for about 3 hours. And Geoff made them promise to not cause chaos at the parade this year, so all they could do was sit and watch. 

They each had a bowl of cereal for breakfast today because Jack needed every bit of the stove tops for dinner prep. She looked around for the Vagabond, who was going to help with the food, but he was nowhere to be found. She asked a sleepy Geoff, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Geoff, have you seen Ryan?" Jack asked. 

"No, I don't have any control over that creepy fucker. Maybe he went out to kill the turkey for tonight." Geoff shrugged.

"I don't know how we'd fare with two 11 pound turkeys, so I hope not. I need his help with the prep so I can run to the store. Gavin forgot the stuffing and came home with pies and candy." Jack glared at the Golden Boy who was annoyed at the camera angles for some of the float coverage.

"Well, don't look at me! I'm not gonna go in his room to see if he's there!" Geoff looked away nervously.

Jack just rolled her eyes. She called into the living room from the kitchen. "Boys, can one of you see where Ryan is?" 

"Not it!!" Team Boston Tea Party yelled.

"Not- Ugh, damn it. I hate you guys." Michael groaned.

"You've got this, boi!" Gavin gave a thumbs up.

"If you die, can I have your Pokemon games?" Jeremy asked.

Michael stood up and flipped them both off. "Fuck you both. I won't die. You forgot the dude is my boyfriend. You guys are just chicken. I'll be right back. Assholes..." he muttered as he made his way to Ryan's room. 

Properly labelled with "do not enter" and "beware" signs, also "caution" police tape, (taken from a real crime scene, hence some blood stains) Michael approached the door with some hints of nervousness, but he knew he'd be fine. Mostly. Hopefully. Oh, boy...

Michael knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a reply. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again. 

Still nothing.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself. Without thinking, he slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. And what he found was a sight to behold.

Ryan still curled up in bed, fast asleep, with only his pajama pants on. Michael looked on the floor and saw that he was too tired to put his mini-knife patterned pajama top on. He was on the hunt for a thanksgiving turkey and most of the stores were sold out. He came home at 1 AM, tossed the turkey in the fridge and shuffled off to bed. 

Michael walked closer to the Vagabond's bed. His face paint was still on, but thank goodness he didn't sleep with his mask on. That would be very uncomfortable. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, that it would literally be murder to try and wake him up. But if Jack needed him, you don't say no to her. 

Michael tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Ry-Ry. Time to get up."

Ryan shrugged him off and turned over to the other side, facing away from Michael now.

"Ryan, you gotta get up, dude. Jack will kill me if you're not in there helping with dinner."

"Mmm....don't wanna..." Ryan muttered, like a child refusing to get up for school.

"God damn it. I thought this would be easy. Guess I'll just head back and tell her you're not coming." he shrugged and turned to walk out the room. 

But Ryan instantly turned back around, grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him down on the bed with him.

"WHOA! Ryan, what the fuck??" Michael exclaimed, now on top of Ryan. He could see the hairs on Ryan's chest forming the skull logo he loved so much. Why Ryan decided to do that, Michael will never know. But, it did make him look hotter.

"Don't leave. Snuggle with me. I'm cold." Ryan muttered again.

"Cold? Well, no shit! You don't have a shirt on!" Michael replied.

"Mmm....Michael, I love you. Kiss?"

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled. He wasn't getting out of this any time soon. Plus, if he never went back to deliver the bad news, Jack couldn't kill him. So Michael just smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryan on the lips. He enjoyed the kiss and also feeling Ryan's chest and the chest hairs giving him a soft touch. Michael rolled over and quickly got under the blankets before giving Ryan another kiss to make up for the seconds lost. After they parted, Ryan put his arm around Michael, bringing him close for snuggles.

"You can't leave me now. You're mine." 

Michael took off his glasses and blushed. "I was always yours, you idiot. You lad-gent. You sexy motherfucker. I want another kiss now."

They leaned in for another kiss and Michael sighed contently as he also started to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth in the room take him to Dreamland.

"Best...Thanksgiving...Ever."

They enjoyed their snuggle and cuddle time together until the door opened and Team OG were standing there.

This time, Ryan woke up first and glared at them as the sunlight from out the door hurt his eyes. "Can you not?"

"Awww! That's so cute!" Jack cooed, while Geoff just took pictures on his phone.

"Hello, blackmail~" Geoff sing-songed.

"Jack, I'm kinda indecent here..." Ryan motioned to his shirtless chest.

"Eh, I'll live. Michael came in here to get you, but I see that you've trapped him in here with you. I'll leave you two to your alone time." Jack winked. "Just know that you two are doing all the dishes tonight, since you're not helping with dinner."

"And you'd better do it right!" Geoff added.

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "So wash the dishes with the blood of my enemies? Gotcha."

Geoff just shuddered and walked away with Jack, muttering a "why did we hire this creepy asshole again?" 

As the door closed, Ryan smiled and rubbed his fingers through Michael's curly hair. The New Jersey lad was still fast asleep and hugging Ryan for warmth. 

"He's so cute when he's asleep. Eh, screw it. I'll get Gavin to do the dishes instead. After dinner, I wanna go back to doing this. Sleep well, my little Mogar."

Ryan kissed him on the forehead and slowly drifted back to sleep.

If he found the turkey wishbone, he'd wish to do this all over again on Christmas Day.


End file.
